ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Hot Friday: 'Family Guy: The Movie' Smashes Record to No. 1; 'Think Like A Man' and 'The Lucky One' Outperforms 'Teen Titans: The Movie'
FRIDAY PM/SATURDAY AM, 2ND UPDATE: I’m on vacation but the North American box at office doesn’t stop especially not with 2012 grosses staying strong. Big online ticket seller Fandango called this contest early when it reported that Fox's Family Guy: The Movie based on the hit TV show comedy Family Guy on Fox. It projects to focus on audiences at the age of 13 to 19 playing to 4,175 lications. It will most likely to earn $58M for today for a record breaking total to $130M for a weekend with an A CinemasScore (A+ Female, A+ Male, A under age 25). Sleeper Think Like A Man based on the bestselling book by TV/radio comedian Steve Harvey was its top-selling movie — representing a healthy 42% of Thursday’s sales. This Screen Gems/Sony Pictures’ urban comedy aimed squarely at African-Americans ages 13 to 49 is playing in only 2,017 locations. But it’s looking like $12M for today and an unexpectedly large $30M for the weekend with an ‘A’ CinemaScore from audiences (‘A+’ Males, ‘A’ Females, ‘A+’ under age 25, ‘A’ every other category). ”Think Like A Man is off to an excellent start. At this time it looks very similar to Tyler Perry’s Why Did I Get Married?” a rival studio exec told me today. That’s far more than the $17M which Sony was predicting. “The movie had a negative cost between $12M-$13M so we’re thrilled,” a Sony exec emails me. “Any weekend where you make back the negative cost in the first weekend is a good weekend in our books.” Warner Bros’ romantic drama from Nicholas Sparks, The Lucky One starring Zac Efron, is looking like $9.0M today to overperform for $25M weekend playing in 3,115 theaters. It received a ‘B+’ CinemaScore from audiences. Both films right now are ahead of Warner Bros' Teen Titans: The Movie, which was #1 for the entire week, and will most likely to fell to a disturbing #4. Although, it will be passing the $70 million mark this weekend it managaed to earn $20M. Going into this weekend, the mega-blockbuster racked up a new international cume of $202.3M and domestic cume of $342.3M for an estimated worldwide cume of $544.7M. It should end up nearing $575M through Sunday. This first installment of Suzanne Collins’ book/film trilogy will break into the Top 20 domestic grossing films of all time this weekend (ahead of Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers). And nice matinee numbers came in for DisneyNature’s simian documentary Chimpanzee which received an ‘A’ CinemaScore from audiences. It’s looking like $10.5M for the weekend from 1,563 plays. (Who can resist that cute ape face?) That beats last year’s African Cats which opened at $6M and made $15.4M, while Oceans in 2010 opened with $6M and went on to $19.4M. Here’s the Top 10 based on Friday’s grosses: 1. Family Guy: The Movie (20th Century Fox) NEW Theates PG13 Friday $58.0M, Weekend $125.5M 2. Think Like A Man (Screen Gems/Sony) NEW Theaters PG13 Friday $12.0M, Weekend $30.0M 3. The Lucky One (Warner Bros) NEW Theaters PG13 Friday $9.0M, Weekend $25M 4. Teen Titans: The Movie (Warner Bros) Week 2 Theaters PG Friday $5.5M, Weekend $21.1M, Cume $71.5M 5. The Hunger Games (Lionsgate) Week 5 Theaters PG13 Friday $3.8M, Weekend $13.1M, Cume $355.6M 6. Chimpanzee (DisneyNature) NEW Theaters Friday $3.4M, Weekend $10.5M 7. The Three Stooges (Fox) Week 2 Theater PG Friday $2.4M (-56%), Weekend $8.4M, Cume $28.5M 8. The Cabin In The Woods (Lionsgate) Week 2 Theaters R Friday $2.3M (-56%), Weekend $7.4M, Cume $26.5M 9. American Reunion (Universal) Week 3 Theaters R Friday $1.6M, Weekend $6.2M, Cume $48.2M 10. Titanic 3D (Paramount/Fox) Week 3 Theaters PG13 Friday $1.3M, Weekend $4.8M, Cume $52.6M Category:Blog posts